Cael Zenith
Cael Zenith is property of Cyrus Arc. Appearance Cael wears a hoodie-like shirt that starts as indigo at the top and gradients down to electric blue at the bottom. The sleeves of this shirt only come down to his elbows so they don't bother the braces on his wrists. His pants are slim fitting to his legs and are royal blue. He also wears black boots and has a brown pouch attached to his waste on the right side slightly behind him that carries his Dust crystals. In memoriam of his parents, he wears a small scarlet scarf around his right arm between his shoulder muscle and his bicep. Weapon and Abilities Cael uses a Gravitatinal Garanad Espada Ropera (GGER) named Scintillam Caelum (Or SciCa for short). This rapier-like blade has been broaded slightly for extreme battle purposes, and his highly durable. The blade is about .89 meters in legnth. Cael designed the sword himself for fast strokes and flexible Dust casting. The color of the blade is silver, and the hilt has a crystal-shaped hole cut out where the vial of mixed Dust vials are placed. Cael's father ethced hidden markings in the sword so he can utitilze his specialty in Dust. The sword takes a speically-mixed Dust that combines gravity manipulations and telekinesis so he uses that to it's fully advantage in battle. While he claims sword fighting is his main forte, it should be noted that he uses telekinesis to fight more than his actual blade. Since the sword was given to him in rush, he did not discover it's other mode until much later, and completely by accident. His sword can also transform into an M1 Garanad Rifle. He carries the magazines to it separately and loads them it when the rifle transforms. Most of the gun mechanics are hidden in sword so they do not show, and thus at first glance it is not obvious that it even can transform. Cael tries to use this to his complete advantage, hiding his ability with the gun until he really needs it. Since he's found out about the rifle form, he has gained quite a solid aptitude for it. His markmanship is slightly above average and can remain calm in the fight so his skills are not impaired. Cael uses the gravity nulling ability in his weapon when he uses the rifle so his target can't move, and thus can be easily taken out. Some comment on how powerful his weapon is, having a Dust control, sword, and gun in it. He is not very proficiant with the weapon however, as he is not very skilled with the blade, depends too much on the dust, and has not had much practice with the rifle. Despite this, he is always maturing in his combat and is getting better. Cael has some abilities with his Aura, but does not rely on it much. He uses them for a shield and somtimes to sense where enemies are, but not nearly enough as he should. Personality Cael is a kind and compassionate young boy that finds he is far more optimistic than those around him. Though he is joyful, Cael also has a cheekiness to him personality that resonates through his social interaction. He likes to make those around him smile and genuinely cares about people, even strangers. He is still learning much about fighting and polishing his style, mostly because he trained himself. He is far more concentrated in fights, almost like he's someone else. he gets into a "zone" when in battle and concentrates only on self-preservation. Since he has not really fought alongside anyone else, he doesn't know how. While some might think he might be cocky, he is quite the opposite, and hardly talks. He loved his parents very much, but their death did not affect his kindness. Though it did put him through a stage of grief, Cael knew that his parents would not want him mourning forever. His grief transformed into a drive to learn how to fight and battle monsters. This gave him an aspiration to be a Hunter and make a difference in the world and rid it of darkness. His drive makes him push himself to be farther up in his studies then he is actually ready for. He may find himself to close to the sun, so to speak. Because while he has the knowledge to compete with the higher up Hunters, his skill might make him crash and burn. He never tells anyone his weaknesses and thinks he can do things that he really can't. He does not want to admit he is weak, so he pushes himself too hard and takes on situations he can't handle. Backstory Cael grew up in a very good home. His father was a blacksmith and his mother a dust refiner. So together his parents made a shop that etched Dust designs into weapons to give the weapons casting abilities. When Cael was 16, the family was approached by the Schnee's family corporation. The group wanted to purchase the shop and have the family work for it, but Cael's father refused to comply. The father was killed trying to defend his family, and Cael and his mother fled away to a city where family friends lived. Here, word that a famous Dust Weaponsmith was there, and Roman Torchwick's gang went to go kidnap her to work for them. She was killed in this altercation, leaving Cael orphaned at the age of 16. for the next two years, Cael worked nonstop in order to learn how to be a Hunter. he made his own weapon and used a present from his parents (the braces) together to be a worthy swordsman. He was accepted into Beacon and began his training there. Trivia *The legend Cael alludes to is the story of Icarus. Category:Cyrus Arc Category:Accepted Character